Disgregar y Combinar
by SoomiPinks
Summary: -Es un completo honor que esté con nosotros, Haruno-san. -El gusto es mío Aizawa-sensei -Me pareces extraña, perra rosada. -¿Cuál es tu Quirk, Sakura-chan? -No te desligues de tu objetivo, Sakura. -Nunca lo haría, Tomura. Shigaraki Tomura x Haruno Sakura.


**.::Disgregar y Combinar::.**

 _Personajes: Kōhei Horikoshi_

 _Historia: Monogatsumi_

En un bonito día en la Academia UA todos estaban por tomar sus asientos para las clases del día, sin embargo, el profesor Eraser Head dio un anuncio especial:

 **-Ella es Sakura Haruno, y viene desde la tierra del fuego. Nos estará acompañando durante una temporada como alumna de intercambio. -** la joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosa pasó con poco o nada de timidez. La mayoría de los alumnos de 1-A se emocionaron ya que vieron en ella a una nueva amiga, no todos exactamente.

Rápidamente Iida como presidente de la clase dio el saludo más serio que la chica había escuchado:

 **-¡Es un gusto para la Academia que una estudiante de tan noble cultura venga aquí a continuar preparándose en sus estudios de heroína! ¡Un honor tenerla con nosotros Haruno-san!**

 **-Un gusto conocerles a todos, por favor cuiden de mí. -** dijo con una sonrisa alegre mientras hacia un gesto con su puño derecho a su corazón, demuestran respeto.

 **ST/HS**

 **-¿Entonces vienes de una academia ninja? -** preguntó la chica de Quirk de invisibilidad a Sakura, después de las clases ese día casi todos se quedaron unos minutos más, tratando de saber todo lo que podían acerca de su compañera nueva. Sin esperarselo Tooru sintió como Haruno tomaba su cabello invisible para peinarlo con sus dedos, esto hizo que todos os que se encontraran ahí gimotearan del asombro **-¿pu-puedes verme?**

 **-Claro que sí, nos enseñaron que para ver se necesitan más que ojos. -** ante tal respuesta se ganó una ovación de las chicas, y el completo asombro de los varones que estaban ahí. Bakugo estaba metiendo los cuadernos en su maleta para irse y dejar a los inútiles que estaban maravillados por una simple chica nueva, pero al ver lo que hizo no profirió palabra y se alejó.

 **ST/HS**

 **-Donde estaba antes los entrenamientos eran más terribles. -** mencionó mientras practicaba artes marciales con Oujiro, el chico apenas podía leer los movimientos de la rosada lo suficiente para esquivarlos al último instante. Sin embargo, ella estaba fresca como una lechuga, sin una gota de sudor.

 **-Bueno, aquí profundizamos nuestros Quirks, ¿qué hacen allá? -** preguntó Kirishima mientras se unía a Mashirao a fin de que éste pudiera respirar, Sakura continuaba peleando con él nuevo contrincante sin perder la concentración. Pronto ellos tres fueron el centro de atención de los demás de 1-A, menos de Todoroki y Bakugō, que peleaban juntos, pero los dos estaban al tanto de lo que más o menos pasaba delante de ellos.

 **-Para nosotros no hay nada más poderoso que la mente, si controlas la percepción de tu contrincante, lo controlas todo. -** dijo mientras hacía unos gestos con las manos, juntándolas y separándolas a un ritmo que nadie conocía, a lo cual segundo después el chico de Singularidad de endurecimiento quedó completamente estático.

 **-¿Qué le hizo Sakura-san? -** exclama Momo, esa misma duda tenían los demás, ¿será que su Kosei era el lavado de cerebro? ésta pronto dejó de luchar, y se acercó al de cabello rojizo, que estaba haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tenía para moverse, pero de alguna manera sus huesos y músculos estaban congelados. Haruno pronto se acercó a él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y le vio a los ojos rojizos.

Sero, Mina y los demás chicos estaban a la espera de que Kirishima fuera descongelado, mientras tanto el profesor Aizawa se percató de que sus estudiantes estaban en un completo tumulto sin practicar; así que se acercó a ellos encontrando la sorpresa de un Kirishima sin poder moverse y una Sakura sosegada.

 **-Los quiero a todos en sus lugares, y tú Haruno, devuelve a Kirishima sus movimientos. Ahora. -** la chica de ojos verdes sólo sonrió alegremente mientras hacia otra vez señas con las manos, apenas terminar recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Producto de toda la fuerza que Kirishima estaba tratando de usar para salir de su prisión corporal. El chico rápidamente se acercó a ella a fin de disculparse por el golpe y ella lo tomó como algo amistoso, sin ningún peligro.

 **ST/HS**

 **-¿Qué quieres? –** pregunta un chico de ojos violetas de clases normales a una joven que casualmente había chocado con él y que no lo dejaba continuar con su camino.

 **-Un gusto conocerte, Shinso Hitoshi. –** respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila. Esto no le pareció del todo cierto al joven.

 **-No has dicho que quieres de mí. –** susurró mientras se encontraban a la mitad de una calle comercial, el joven no lograba reconocerla, pero le parecía haber escuchado sobre una nueva estudiante en 1-A. Shinso rápidamente activó su Quirk de lavado de cerebro para obligarle a que le dijera que quiere, pero en lugar de que los ojos de la chica se volvieran blancos, seguían siendo de ese verde esmeralda que le recordaba a la naturaleza, una muy hambrienta.

 **-Oh, me siento tan feliz de que tu Singularidad no funcione conmigo. Serás muy capaz más adelante, Shinso-kun, -** exclamó la chica ajustando un pequeño bolso negro que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo.

 **-¿Cómo es posible? -** susurró Hitoshi escéptico ante tal surrealista situación.

 **-Sigue luchando, Shinso-kun. -** dijo Sakura para luego desaparecer entre las personas que estaban pasando por el lugar.

 **ST/HS**

 **-Así que, si alguien ve a Katsuki en alguna parte, por favor avísennos, lo agradeceremos mucho. -** dijo la señora Mitsuki junto a su esposo Masaru, los padres del chico explosivo.

Era un tanto extraño que el rubio haya desaparecido de la nada, aunque todos en UA estaban confiados que de alguien como Bakugō podría enfrentarse a lo que sea, no tenían la certeza de que regresaría a salvo.

 **-¿Tú has visto a Bakugō-chan? ribbit -** pregunta la chica con Quirk de rana a Haruno, pero esta sólo agitó la cabeza en señal negativa. Esto hizo que Tsuyu se entristeciera un poco más. Sakura no estaba del todo enterada, pero sostenía una idea de que Katsuki y Asui atesoraban una amistad más estrecha que todos los demás.

Eso le hizo recordar a la chica lo que realmente sucedió:

 _ **-¡Tú, perra rosada! -** exclamó un chico con los ojos llenos de furia hacia Sakura que caminaba sola después de clases._

 _Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Sakura se agregó al 1-A y conocía el temperamento de Bakugō, un chico brusco con habilidad de hacer mucho daño sin medir las consecuencias. Definitivamente esas cualidades le hacían ver de forma extrañamente atractivo a los ojos de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí para ver chicos. Y menos cuando extrañaba de forma desmedida a su otra mitad._

 _ **-¿Necesitas algo, Bakugō-kun? -** preguntó con tranquilidad. El rubio resopló como si ella le hubiera ofendido._

 _ **-¡Lucha conmigo! -** gritó el chico mientras explosiones pequeñas salían de sus manos. A Sakura eso le pareció adorable, pero no interesante. Así que ella cambió de amable a hastiada en un segundo, retomando así su camino a casa._

 _ **-Te agradezco que pienses en mi para luchar, pero no me agrada la idea, puedo llegar a golpearte muy duro. -** para el chico esas palabras no hicieron más que enervarlo como una llama la que se le agrega querosén. Rápidamente Bakugō se encontraba corriendo con furia volcánica hacia la chica, las personas que estaba a los alrededores se asustaron y hasta tenían sus teléfonos listos por si se llegara a necesitar un héroe, eso no le gustó a Sakura._

 _ **-Sé que te traes algo, maldita zorra. Te vi con un villano hace una semana, ¡te sacaré toda la información que tienes y luego te mataré! –** gritó el rubio, todas las personas en ese lugar se alertaron, pero pronto hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada, como si hubieran sido sedadas._

 _Esto está muy mal, todo se ha desmoronado._

 _Segundos antes de que el chico le golpeara la espalda Sakura voltea para enfrentarle. Haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos un agujero negro se abrió justo bajo sus pies._

 _El rubí explosivo y la esmeralda violenta chocaron._

 _Esto no estaba en plan, pero no podía dejarlo ir._

 **ST/HS**

Luego de la relativamente cruda batalla ella llegó a una taberna donde no había ni un alma excepto el barista.

Ella hizo un pequeño ademán con los ojos al hombre y presionó un botón bajo la larga mesa, unos instantes después un hombre encapuchado le saludó con una sonrisa complaciente desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no hizo mella en la joven que extrañamente llevaba cargando un bolso un poco más grande que su cuerpo pero que hasta el momento había notado.

 **-¿Ya la viste, no? -** pregunta con tranquilidad , el hombre abandona su sonrisa para dejarle pasar.

Pronto la joven Haruno siguió caminando por el largo corredor que la llevaría a ver a su otra mitad.

 **ST/HS**

 **-Es una lástima que tengas que irte, Sakura. –** exclamó Earphone Jack cuando estaban despidiendo a su compañera de intercambio, vieron a en ella a una persona agradable y compasiva.

Por supuesto que no llegaron a ver su lado _inhumano._

 **-¡Te vamos a extrañar mucho Saku-chan! –** dijo en un gritillo Uraraka mientras le abrazaba con una fuerte presión. Sakura ya no podía respirar.

Así que con unas palabras de apoyo a las chicas y deseando que Bakugō sea encontrado muy pronto, Sakura se aleja de las que estuvieron muy cerca de ser sus amigas.

 **ST/HS**

 **-¡Ya llegué! –** gritó Sakura Haruno entrando a una casa que da la impresión de estar en ruinas. Al escuchar el completo silencio como respuesta a su llamado, siguió caminando dejando su pequeña mochila negra y su paraguas verde en el pasillo.

Caminando lentamente pasó por los pasillos llenos de grafitis, portadas de periódicos pegados en la pared, rasgados completamente.

 _ **-"Que pasillo más largo." –**_ dijo en sus pensamientos la de ojos verdes. Unos instantes después comenzó a retirarse la ropa de forma suave y dejando la misma en el pasillo. Cuando se encontraba en ropa interior llegó al final del tan largo pasillo, encontrándose con un callejón sin salida.

Hizo uso de uno de sus tantos Quirks robados por su propia Singularidad:

 **Absorción de partículas.**

Sakura hace uso de su fuerza ganada con trabajo y persistencia para dejar moribundas a sus víctimas. Luego de ello da un severo golpe en el cerebro, robando la particularidad de su contrincante y causando un coma del que no podrán salir.

Sólo tenía una pequeña condición.

 _Los dueños originales de la Particularidad sustraída no deben morir._

Cuando utilizó el Quirk "Puerta sombra" pasó por otro pasillo, ahora muy iluminado y limpio a más no poder.

Sakura continuó su recorrido pasando por sus preciados tesoros: sus víctimas.

Inmensos tubos de cristal con líquido azul contenían a al menos una decena de personas, sus pequeños trofeos. Pasó por _"Somnifero", "Ojo Divino"_ y _"Manipulación Muscular"_.

Al casi terminar de pasar por su sala giró la vista hacia su nueva adquisición: _"Explosión"._

 **ST/HS**

 _El rubio estaba desgastado, vomitaba sangre y sus manos estaban al rojo vivo por exceso de uso de su nitroglicerina, sentía algo que no esperaba volver a abrigar: el miedo a morir._

 _La chica con exceso de confianza que conoció el primer día que llegó sólo era una cáscara para esconder el colosal deseo de sangre. Su sangre._

 _ **-Katsuki-kun, es una verdadera lástima que te hayas metido en los asuntos de Tomura y míos. –** exclamó la rosada al acercase lentamente en la completa oscuridad a la que esa chica lo había llevado, no sabía dónde estaba y menos si volvería a su hogar, no sabía si volvería a ver a su dulce chica rana._

 _-…-_

 _ **-Sólo deseaba a Midoriya, luego serías tú. –** dijo con desdén mientras doblaba un dedo de la mano izquierda del chico al lado incorrecto, haciendo que Bakugō apenas aguantase el dolor, pero sin gritarlo para que esa maldita desgraciada no le escuchase **–pero interferiste y le gritaste a todo el mundo que me alío con villanos. No sé cómo me viste o si sólo fue una mentira para llamar mi atención, pero; ¿no te arrepientes ahora?**_

 _El rubio sólo atinó a escupir unas cuantas explosiones diminutas de sus manos mortalmente maltratadas._

 ** _-No sé qué planean hacer tu y ese hijo de puta con manos en la cara, pero All Might y los demás héroes no lo permitirán._**

 _ **-El símbolo de la paz,**_ **ese farsante** _ **. –** susurró la rosada con una sonrisa por demás tranquila, para la consternación del chico **–él morirá. Eso no lo dudes.**_

 _Luego para dar el golpe de gracia Sakura le dijo las últimas palabras que escucharía en su consciencia:_

 ** _-Gracias por pensar en mí para luchar._**

 **ST/HS**

Cuando finalmente llegó a una habitación grande y oscura, su habitación compartida, Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse violentamente y sintiendo cosquilleos por todas partes, ahí estaba.

Shigaraki Tomura, sentado en su mesa de estudio jugando cartas en la completa soledad. Éste escuchó sus pasos al entrar y la miró:

 _Encantadora y salvaje._

 _Apabullante y sagaz._

La que pensó que sería su mejor arma contra All Might y Padre, terminó siendo el sombrío amor de su existencia.

Aún recuerda como la encontró, desamparada, sola y hambrienta. Con un poco de cuidados y cariño irreal, ella abrió su corazón para él. Y con ello la fuerza de su Particularidad casi _divina_.

No puede dilucidar cuando fue que dejó de verla como una simple arma a una chica con deseos, pero lo hizo. Y eso no hizo más que engrandecer el amor que ella ya de por sí le tenía y que él comenzara a sentir esas malditas mariposas en el estómago.

Sin embargo, por mucho amor pasional que tengan, ambos poseen secretos que no desean revelar a su contraparte, el cómo ella terminó sola en medio de una docena de cadáveres en estado avanzado de putrefacción, o el cómo él llegó a tener ese odio inmenso a los héroes y la calma poblacional. Y eso era algo con lo que ambos podían vivir.

 **-Padre se está moviendo –** susurró el joven adulto de ojos rojos mientras tomaba una de las cartas del montón, un Joker. Ante tal saludo Sakura se acercó a él, siguiendo roja como un tomate.

 **-¿Intentará aliarse con Endeavor?**

 **-No lo logrará, el tipo odia a All Might, pero no pretenderá matarlo. –** Sakura quiso tomar la iniciativa acercándose sigilosamente a él, pero cuando éste pudo ver las acciones de la chica, la tomó rápidamente del antebrazo derecho, con mucho cuidado de no colocar todos sus dedos sobre ella **-¿Sabes quién se alió con Padre?**

Sakura pronto sintió los besos agrietados hacia su brazo cautivo, cuando adoraba cuando la tomaba con fuerza. Comenzó a jadear con muy poco control y sus ojos estaban obnubilados, pero puso todo su autocontrol para responder su pregunta:

 **-¿Quién? _ahhh_ -**preguntó y gimió cuando la lengua de Shigaraki hizo un pequeño camino desde su antebrazo hasta la clavícula.

 **-Te lo diré después... -** escuchar a Sakura gemir y rogar por él le parecía tan erótico, su carne es dulce y suave.

Aún recuerda como la hizo suya hace apenas un año, cuando su cuerpo escasamente había desarrollado pero su mente estaba más madura para, todas las situaciones posibles.

Sakura hacía todo lo humanamente posible para aguantar el cosquilleo de su entrepierna, pero al sentir a su hombre ahí, con calma y gracia haciendo mimos a sus pechos acabó por correrse, ahí sentada a horcajas de Tomura. La de Kosei _Absorción_ puso manos a ello, comenzando a restregarse sobre la espalda y piernas del hombre, cuando sintió algo duro golpeando su espalda baja pasó la lengua por sus labios y haciendo uso de su velocidad giró para quedar cara a cara con él, las cartas estaban regadas en el piso, pero a ella eso no le puede importar menos.

Sin mediar palabra sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado por parte de ambos, de alguna manera se extrañaban esos dos meses que se habían comunicado a través de mensajes en línea y uno que otro subordinado. Tomura tomaba con fuerza la cintura blanca pero llena de moretones y cicatrices de Sakura, ella tomó entre sus dedos el cabello azul de él, grasoso y mal cuidado, pero le resultaba tan atractivo.

Pronto la ropa azul oscuro del joven adulto comenzó a molestar, así que haciendo uso de su propio Quirk desintegró su camisa y pantalones, sabiendo que su chica amaba ver como desintegra cosas.

Pronto los besos y caricias pasarían a la cama para culminar los deseos carnales reprimidos de ambos, alimentando la llama del amor hacia sí mismos y el odio a los héroes.

 **ST/HS**

 **-¿Sabes algo, Sakura? -** preguntó en susurro el de Kosei destructivo a su chica mientras acariciaba su cintura. Ella seguía medio dormida y muy cansada debido a las _"actividades"_ de hace unas horas.

 **-Hmm...**

 **-Somos un buen equipo.**

La mención de tales palabras hizo que la joven de ojos esmeraldas perdiera completamente el sueño, volteó completamente la vista hacia él, sonrojada a más no poder.

 **-¿Eso crees? -** exclamó con alegría en sus ojos, muy pocas veces Shigaraki le decía cosas bonitas, incluso después del sexo. Así que ella atesoraba en su corazón cada una de sus palabras.

 **-Destruiremos a Padre y a All Might en un futuro y volveremos a como éramos a antes, _personas normales._ -**Sakura sacudió su cabeza animadamente en señal de estar de acuerdo con él. Aunque le dolía tener que dejar sus poderes cuando llegue el momento, por él podría destruir el mundo, una partícula a la vez.

 **-Kabuto y Orochimaru han estado trabajando en drogas, pero dicen que no han encontrado nada relevante...**

 **-Sólo tu Quirk ha podido _"salvar a la gente de su propia anormalidad" -_** susurró, haciendo que el corazón de la chica de cabello rosa palpitara a mil por hora **-pero lamentablemente nunca regresan del sueño que les das.**

 **-Así trabaja mi Quirk, Tomura, debo prepararme para pelear con Padre y no quiero dejarte solo. -** dijo la chica abrazándolo con fuerza, sin importar que estuvieran desnudos. Esas palabras calentaron el corazón del hombre, sólo un poco.

 **\- Por cierto, tráeme esos papeles -** señaló el de cabello azul pálido **-mis mascotas encontraron algo interesante...**

 **-¿Qué cosa? -** preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, haciendo que Tomura le entregara una fotografía de una niña pequeña que le sobresalía un pequeño cuerno **-que significa esto?**

 **-Nuestro próximo paso...**

 **ST/HS**

 **-Ella es Sakura Haruno, y viene desde la tierra del fuego. Nos estará acompañando durante una temporada como alumna. –** la joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosa pasó con pequeñas pisadas, mostrando timidez. La mayoría de los alumnos del curso de héroes de la Academia Shiketsu mostraron un relativo interés sobre la joven.

 **-Un gusto conocerles a todos, por favor cuiden de mí. -** dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y adorable mientras tomaba sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Posó la vista en una persona en especial: un joven de aspecto grande y cabeza rapada.

 **-Siéntate junto a Yoarashi, Sakura. –** cuando llegó al pequeño mueble, apenas pudo dirigir la vista hacia su nuevo compañero de los siguientes tres meses.

 **-Es un gusto, Haruno-chan. –** mostró una sonrisa alegre hacia la joven de cabello rosa, haciendo que ella sistemáticamente perdiera el gesto tímido.

 **-Igualmente, Inasa-kun. –** cómo anhelaba el Kosei "Ráfagas de Viento" de ese chico.

Contrólate, hazlo bien esta vez.

.

HISTORIA TERMINADA.

* * *

Gracias por leer esto, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escribirlo.


End file.
